royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandella Moonlight
Sandella Moonlight is the daughter of the Sandman and the Moon Fairy, Her destiny is to make dreams come true. Because when her father was a boy. He rather go with the Rebels because she wants all children, even the naughty ones, to remember the dreams they've had, good or bad. She loves to sprinkle sand in their dorm rooms and she even can stay up night until 10:00pm. She is a true Royal and decide to follow her father's own destiny. Personality Sandella's personality is the same to Redlyn Red. very kind, very sweet, cheerful, and charming, and also very helpful. She wants to use just one more thing when someone needs to go to sleep. She is also bright and talented for her magic. Appearance Sandellla has streaks of a night blue, a night purple, a light blue and a night magenta hair. She has night blue sky eyes and has white pale skin. In the book series, she has light pink pale skin. Sometimes she has fairy wings like her mother and her makeup is with sparkles and stars, just her father puts on. Setting It depends that she lives in the Starlight Sky of The World of Scholastic, it's where all the sandman people came to visit any child in the real world. Family Sandella is the daughter of the Sandman and the Moon Fairy. Her father's name is San or Sam as his real name and her mother is also known as the Night Queen or the Night Princess. Friends Sandella is best friends with Shirley Larible and Haley PurpleCrayon. She is also great friends with Isabelle Roseline, Redlyn Red, Denise Dutchlace, Erika Magorium, and Libby Hearts. And she is good friends with Maxelle Wild and Fardette BlackSwan. Romance Maybe her romance could be Daniel Kean or Dorian Gale. that depends if she needs a boyfriend right now. Pet Sparkles is her adorable multicolored pink and blue moon-rabbit. She has glitter that shines like the night stars and she does look so familiar to Maybelle Thorn's Rabbit Trixie. Also, She can do magic too just like Sandella. Sandella also has two blue and white sugars gliders named Comet and Dipper. Although, Sandella always wanted a puppy, but there is no time to get one right now. Powers She can sprinkle magical sand in their eyes like her father does. But she can also use her magic wand to make wishes in a second. But she does not use her wand all the time, because she uses it for important stuff and emergencies only. Is similar to Farrah Goodfairy, except for her spells last only until the clock strikes twelve. However Sandella is proud of her magic and her destiny. Early Life When her father was a boy. He rather go with the Rebels because she wants all children, even the naughty ones, to remember the dreams they've had, good or bad. He decide to become a true Rebel instead of following Headmaster Grimm's rules of follow their destinies. San the Sandman met Laura Red and they have the same reasons for not following their destinies. San is the only one boy with sand fairy magic. Sandella wants proud for her dad and get her father's own destiny. Bio: Alignment: '''Royal ' '''Parents:' San the Sandman and The Moon Fairy Parent's Story: Just one more thing before you sleep and other Nighttime Storybooks Roommate: Isabelle Roseline Secret Heart's Desire: It's my destiny to make their dreams really come true. I want to follow my father's rebel heart, of my dad's own destiny. My "Magic" Touch: I can sprinkle magical sand in their eyes and even grant wishes. Storybook Romance Status: Daniel Kean. AWWW!! He's sure is a cutie. What a cute adorable Chaplin. "Oh Curses!" Moment: The Boogiemen! They should not destroy their dreams, it is against the law. Favorite Subject: Magicology, Yes I know about that. Magic is want I need to become a Sand Fairy. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology, Um, I think its too confusing what a princess do for not saving their dreams. OH! Best Friends Forever After: Shirley Larblie and Haley PurpleCrayon are two BFFAs. For Shirley, she loves stars just like me and for Haley, she loves blue and purple just like me too. I sure know that friends about part of nighttime in their true stories. Class Schedule * Magicology * Princessology * Science & Sorcery * Art * Cooking Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original Sandella wears a sparkly purple top with night blue arm sleeves. She wears a multicolored magenta and blue mixed skirt with a star pattern. Her underskirt is a dark blue pattern. She wears light blue stockings/leggings, She wears purple and blue shoes and her accessories are stars and sparkles. Including her Magical Wand too. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Sandella's named was given to Ashlynn Ella's pet phoenix. * Sandella's nicknames are Sandy and Sandra. * Her favorite foods are sparkle sandman sugar cookies and purple plums. * Sandella's father is the son of Ole Lukøje. that makes her grandfather. * Her father's name is San or Sam for short. * The word of Chaplin was based off Charlie Chaplin. She meant for "Cutie Tramp" of calling it to Daniel Kean. * She is like the next Fairy Godmother. * She can turn into her wings, so she can fly anytime she wants. * Her last name was give to her mother, Lunette Moonlight. Quotes Gallery Sandella Moonlight Starlight.png|Sandella Starlight Sandella Moonlight 1.png|Sandella without her wings and half-part of her makeup. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Fairies Category:The SandBoy Category:The Sandman Category:JanelleMeap's OCs